Dirty Little Secret
by toribabekit
Summary: Takeda Shingen usually understands everything that his little Sanada Yukimura does. But this... this just baffled him.


**Author's Note**; I was inspired by this picture... just go on deviantART & search "SB dirty little secret". It won't let me post links! -glares at computer screen- I could give Ms. sexee-kakashi more xoxo's for this wonderful little comic/ inspiration than you could imagine. ^-^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing it. I just couldn't help myself, so it came out pretty fast, but I don't think it really matters much. Enjoy!

-/-

Shingen has been wondering why his adopted son Yukimura has been spending so much time in his closet & why there was weird sounds coming out of it when he was in there & why a red tint always appeared on his face every time someone mentioned Date Masamune or any of the Dragon's nicknames.

That was the reason why he lurked into Yukimura's room while he was...

Well, Shingen didn't give a damn where Yukimura was as long as he was out of his room & the coast was clear.

Shingen creeped into the room, looking around. Yukimura's room was covered with some of his favorite bands' posters, concert tickets, candy wrappers & the countless signs that his friends have made him from school while various clothing & shoes littered the floor.

Everything seemed in order.

That was until Shingen saw a lock on Yukimura's closet door.

_What the hell? Why does his closet door have a lock on this? _Shingen quickly picked the lock with a random bobby pin he found on the floor, opening it.

"What the... WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL OF THESE?"

The closet walls were absolutely covered with bunches & bunches of pictures of...

Date Masamune?

Now _this _is really out of order.

Shingen gaped at the loads of pictures, all of them different & a lot of them were Masamune shirtless.

Some were even Masamune & Yukimura together kissing, on top of each other, actually fucking... but those were drawn.

Maybe that person drawing those could be Yukimura... he _is_ a master at drawing.

But that is not the point! Why was his closet full of all these Masamune pictures? Was there something that his son wasn't telling him?

& Why was there some random dry splashes of white on some of the pictures...?

"SASUKE!" Shingen roared, calling his older adopted son. "Yes?" The spiky-haired boy clad in green walked in with that usual swagger of his. It usually amused the large man, but he was too busy being shocked & pissed.

He yanked the boy into the closet, throwing him in there, letting him look around.

"Did you know about this?" He growled through gritted teeth. Sasuke sweatdropped & he scratched his face with a raised eyebrow. "Err, uhm, well..."

"Oyatakasama... what are you doing in my room?"

Yukimura was gazing at his arguing father & brother with wide eyes, trying to figure out why they were in his room, of all places, doing this.

They both gave him a look that made them seem like deer caught in headlights.

"Holy fuck! You guys aren't looking in my closet, are you?" Yukimura exclaimed, beginning to sweat with worry once he saw his closet door ajar.

Their eyes just drew wider & so did Yukimura's.

"YUKIMURA. What the _HELL _is going on with all those Masamune pictures & those random splashes of god damn _cum_ on them?" Shingen boomed, giving his son a look of disgust.

_What a creepy stalker gay ass bastard._

Yukimura had switched from six different shades of red in a shocking record time; he looked like he was going to die from embarrassment.

"W-well... I-I-I... c-can ex-ex-expla-explan th-this... Oy-oyata-oyatakasa-oyatakas-oyatakasama..."

"NEVERMIND, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR HOMOSEXUAL FANTASIES! TAKEDA'S REPUTATION IS RUINED. MY SON IS A MOTHER FUCKING FAGGOT."

After over thirty minutes of Shingen going off, Yukimura fruitlessly stuttering objections & his face still turning different shades of red, Sasuke just scratched his face with a raised eyebrow.

"I told him to hid those somewhere safe..."

-/-

Review if you see fit! Thanks for reading darling~


End file.
